Following many surgeries, patients are required to utilize drainage bottles, bulbs or containers connected by flexible tubes to a wound to remove excess fluid. Typically, several of these drainage containers are required to be supported continuously in close proximity to the patient's body; during sleep as well as during showers or bathing. The drainage containers may be individually fastened by clips, pins or tape to the patient's clothing, skin or bedding. However, as the drainage containers fill and become heavy, it becomes inconvenient to remove and reattach the multiple fasteners several times a day.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a hanger assembly that is configured to hold multiple removable containers or other articles, easily attachable and removable from fabric, and easily hung up in a shower or suspended off other structures separate from the user, as required.